


Witchy Drabbles

by Savage_Scoundrel69



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Multi, OC/Canon, Other, original character(s)/canon character (s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savage_Scoundrel69/pseuds/Savage_Scoundrel69
Summary: I've become,,, enthralled by Bayonetta, deeply enthralled actually lolI've an oc and everything and if you didn't know by my last story obviously, ocxcanon stuff cause I'm a simp for that kinda thing lolThis will be updated whenever I come up with an idea I've a few so I'll write them here and there. Certainly starting with angst so you get to know my oc Eliza.
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Cereza (Bayonetta)/Original female Character(s) Jeanne(Bayonetta)/Original female character(s), Cereza/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

This is more if an introduction chapter really-!

But as the summary said this will be many drabbles that my mad gay brain creates, especially ocxcanon kinda stuff(like my first story lol)

And litteraly,,,If you don't like ocxcanon you don't gotta read and if you don't like gay stuff,,,Lmao not ur place I fear also rethink ya life cause it's 2021 my guy

Okie see you whenever I post lol


	2. Reliving Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, angst to introduce you to my Bayo oc Eliza. If you couldn't tell with my mentions with ocxcanon I ship Eliza with Bayo AND, hear me say it, and Jeanne. 
> 
> So enjoy sum soft angst.

Those eyes...Bright ruby red eyes, Eliza knew them well. Too well. But from where she sat, watching their bright light dulling, the screeches of angels and yells of witches from all around seeming to silence as she felt numb watching those eyes drain. Despite the explosions and battle cries, Eliza's own cry of anguish seemed to break above it all, the sob of her partners name escaping her before the sounds faded back in her gaze whipping around before....

"Hah...!"

The witches jolted awake gasping clutching her nightgown tightly above her heart, the muscle pounded against her ribcage causing a throbbing tremble through her flesh and fist. She sat up slightly grunting lightly as a strong arm held her waist, she glanced down at the raven haired witch beside her in a deep slumber.

Glancing to her right she lightly gasped as silver eyes returned her mismatched blue and green, the gaze studying and collected.

"J...Jeanne..."

"Unpleasant dreams, doctor?"

Eliza chuckled at the title which elicited a small smile on the pale lips of the younger witch. Jeanne sat up as the frenchwoman beside her shifted up against her pillows, causing the other witch nuzzled into her side groan lightly in her slumber before settling again pressing against her.

"More like memories...Ah...But nevermind it...I...Apologize if I woke you dear..."

"Mh, memories?"

"Yes...Five hundred years ago is such a long time ago yet...It feels just sometime ago...Who knew living for so long could be so bitter..."

She laughed softly her tone bitter as she rubbed her face with a trembling hand, her smile broken and tittering to a trembling lip as she shakily gasped trying to keep her emotions in the knot in her throat. Jeanne's eyes flickered wider as the older witch covered her mouth tears dripping from her eyes, as Eliza's hands clamped over her mouth to surpress a gasp Jeanne leaned against her brushing tears from her eyes catching Eliza's gaze as the blonde leaned into her caress, the platinum haired witch easing her hands down from her mouth as Eliza sniffled.

"Come...Tell me. You always let Cereza and I lean on you when the past comes creeping."

Eliza's lip quivered and a light gasp escaped her as soft lips pressed between her shoulder blades, her gaze shot down behind her as the short haired witch behind her placed a kiss against the wing tattoos along her spine.

"Cereza...."

"Come now, darling~ You mustn't hold that all in, you know we've all suffered all those years ago...We have eachother now, we should indulge ourselves in such a luxury."

Eliza's mouth gaped in a rebuttal that never came before she sighed leaning into Cereza who happily welcomed her against her chest while Jeanne leaned on her elbow her cheek against the palm of her hand.

"Well...Before that whole...Bloody mess, I had a partner...A fellow witch...Libra....Was her name...We started our training to become full witches at the same time...It seemed we just clicked. We butted heads at first, stupid arguments and trying to see who was the powerful out of the two of us."

She chuckled softly as Cereza brushed her hair back pressing her lips to her forehead, before she just started to comb through her golden locks as she continued.

"I guess it turned into more then rivalry...Hah...I remember she kissed me when it was just us two sparing...Though of course those happy times don't last...When the witch hunts occurred...I was running left and right to help other witches, because I wasn't just a skilled fighter I was a nurse too...But who would've guessed getting distracted aiding a fellow Umbran sister would put a target on my back..."

She sighed rubbing eyes tears wetting her finger tips, Jeanne shifted leaning into Eliza's chest hugging her midsection gently as the older witch paused to gather herself once more through her growing tears.

"I took a hit...But she came rushing when the angel went in for a killing blow...She died in my arms...All I have left of her is that little doll that hangs on my gun...It was a joke between us actually...I loved studying about the demoness' some had...She made a doll of the one she had a pact woth for me..."

She chuckled softly, as Jeanne nuzzled under her chin tracing along one of her scars. Eliza huffed lightly her chest didn't feel as tight as before, and the caresses and nuzzles from the other two witches made the slightly pain in her chest ease at the affection.

"Mhh...I think...For now I'll stop...I do feel lighter now...I'll not forget what happened but...I certainly prefer this moment....Then crying about it alone..."

Jeanne in response leaned up pecking her lips, Cereza in turn tilting up Eliza's chin as Jeanne pulled away her pale lios meeting Eliza's. The older witch blushed and turned away into Cereza's chest both younger witches laughing lightly. Eliza smiled though as both witches now murmured amongst eachother while Cereza twirled a strand of Eliza's hair gently.

The older witch certainly preferred this feeling, and would indulge among it while she had the chance.


	3. Usual Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a usual Friday night between three witches, is all.

Whipping wind and howling slashes made those on the street whirl round and tumble, confused when the dash of nothing caused a crack into the concrete followed by a howl and a loud -clang- as the crack practically exploded into a gaping hole causing cars to spin in whirled chaos and people to scramble in fear away as cars collided and caused surrounding damage.

Low grunting pants escaped the golden colored feline, lines of green running down muscular arms folded and curved as the beast similar in shape to a mountain lion shot through streets, launching onto a building razor sharp green claws hooked into the bricks launching the muscular body up as an Affinity slashed it's three whirled weapon just below it.

The beast spun around with a snarl and launched into the Affinity claws and fangs digging into decorated flesh tearing back, the bird like beast exploding into a bright flash of gushing blood and glow golden light. The other Affinity screeching as they shot towards the beast.

An echoing snarl made their heads whirl around as a long sleak black panther lunged, the form shifted and bullets wemt flying into the crowd of angles each one exploding into gushes of blood and blinding holy light. As the crowd fell one by one the rain of bullets ceased as all fell silent with a cloud of dust.

"Thought you could use a hand darling~"

"Cereza..."

The older witch held her arm blood rolling between her clutched fingers, the raven haired witch's smug playful expression turned serious as her heels clacked as she quickly strutted to her. Bayonetta knelt down and took Eliza's arm examining it closely the doctor wincing in pain but allowing the younger woman to look at the wound. Carefully Eliza was pulled up a sharp pained gasp escaping her, one of her heels was broken the other nearing equal damage to it, and a gash tore through her sheen leggings her flesh dripping with crimson.

"T-they caught me off guard....I...I thought I was a goner for a moment dear...B...But I quickly was able to form and get away but they definitely caught up quickly....But thankfully-"

"Thankfully I showed up dear! Those bloody bastards would have torn you up! Your horrible at catching yourself after nasty surprise! Jeanne was worried you know thought you might've passed out in that dreaded hospital, but you know the life of a teacher busy like you, so of course I came to find you. But those angles are easy to make out, especially when their trying to kill you, so anyways here I am~"

She cooed as she lifted the older woman the elder witch huffing with a soft chuckle, that was what she expected, concern laced with affectionate jeering as the short haired witch jumped down with a large crackling hole in the sidewalk causing passerby to fumble backwards in shock. The younger women chuckling lowly making the blonde smirk with a soft giggle.

\-----------------

"Bloody Hell Eliza! Honestly thank goodness Cereza came when she did!"

"That's what I told her dear Jeanne! So troubling!"

Eliza groaned, Jeanne's serious tone was cut back by Bayonetta's playfulness, which earned her a glare from the blonde which made her smirk widen.

"You say it like it was my fault!"

The frenchwoman's accent cracked in a high pitch yelp as the silver haired witch applied more disinfectant to the open gash on her leg. Jeanne sighed softly as she began wrapping it.

"I'm just saying. You work late a lot, dear. You know those angles take any open chance especially if your alone-"

"Jeanne. Dearest. With everything going on, you know I can't take a break! These angles are getting worse and worse, and more....Normal humans are getting caught between their chaotic crossfire and getting hurt more and more, I need to-"

"And what about YOUR well-being?"

Eliza sighed leaning back in the couch her fonger tapping her lips as Bayonetta returned to them from her silent strut to the kitchen holding a few glasses and an expensive crimson wine, she was always the one to calm down a situation.

"Come now Jeanne. You know she tries to mind herself. Life as a witch can be quite a bitch you know, especially when your trying to blend in. And she must've been exhausted! Can't balme her for their bothersome nature."

"I'm not blaming her..! I just-"

Jeanne was cut off as she stood, Bayonetta holding a wine filled glass to her face. The Umbran heiress sighed and took the glass from her raven haired partner settling next to the blonde as Bayonetta handed another glass to Eliza.

"Come. It's a Friday! Let's unwind, especially after this, mm? Girls?"

The witches sat together, Jeanne putting on the t.v. to whatever dramatic show was on but the she was blatantly ignoring it as Eliza leaned into her side the silver haired witch reading a leather covered book, Bayonetta however was happily watching the mellow drama, Eliza happily enjoying the light traces of her fingers along her calf.

It was just the usual Friday night in the life of a witch, nothing new to these three.


End file.
